Adams
Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull |profession = Soldier |allegiances = Soviet Special Forces }} Disguised as American serviceman "Adams", a Russian soldier served under Colonel Antonin Dovchenko and Colonel Doctor Irina Spalko, helping them to infiltrate Hangar 51 in Nevada in 1957. Biography In 1957, disguised with his comrades as US military soldiers, "Adams" aided Colonel Antonin Dovchenko and Colonel Doctor Irina Spalko in infiltrating Hangar 51 in Nevada, USA as part of a covert Soviet invasion of America to acquire the Roswell remains. Adams accompanied his superiors to Hangar 51 in the back of a large cargo truck. On the way to the hangar, Adams disapproved of several teenagers led by Jimmy Keegan speeding past in their hot rod. Once they arrived at Hangar 51, Sergeant Wycroft and his MPs approached them, informing them that the base they were entering was closed due to weapons testing. Adams was among four soldiers who executed the guards with their machine guns as Dovchenko tied his shoelaces, and then they leapt into a roofless jeep and were led into the hangar itself. Their prisoners, Indiana Jones and George "Mac" McHale, were released under Dovchenko's orders, and were surrounded by the Soviets as Jones retrieved his fedora. After Jones was coerced into finding the crate holding the Roswell crash victim, he led the group into the hangar, where they awaited further instructions from their captive. When Jones asked Colonel Dovchenko for bullets, the Colonel translated this to his subordinates and they all laughed at Indy. However, the archaeologist was able to convince Dovchenko to give him several bullets which he used to locate the highly magnetized crate in which the Roswell remains were kept. The Soviets looked on in awe as Spalko opened the crate, showing them all the corpse of a deceased being from another world. Adams held Jones at gunpoint while many of his fellow soldiers gathered around the box. Adams' curiosity to see the contents for himself got the better of him, however, and the distraction allowed Jones to slam the weapon's barrel back up into the soldier's face and disable him with a punch. Behind the scenes The role of "Adams" was provided uncredited by stuntman Kevin Patrick Burke in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Like many of the Soviet Special Forces who infiltrated Hangar 51, Adams shares his name with a US president, in his case John Adams. The scene in Crystal Skull where Indiana Jones disarms Franklin originally included a gag in which Jones used his whip to make Franklin shoot Adams dead before taking the former's gun. While cut from the final edit of the film, this moment is retained in the film's novelization and comic book adaptation.Indiana Jones 4 - Deleted Scenes at TheRaider.net Rehearsal footage for the scene was included in the featurette Production Diary: Making of "The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull".Production Diary: Making of "The Kingdom of the Crystal Skull" Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' Notes and references Category:Characters appearing in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull Category:Soviets Category:Soviet military personnel